


Tousaki/Touken

by Amatia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was trying to post this up a couple of days ago, but it didn't happen and I forgot what I was going to put at the end notes. Oh well. Anyways, I wanted to write about what would happen if Sasaki and Touka had a child or something dealing with a child. This is the best I could come up with. Sorry my writing isn't the best and thank you for reading.</p></blockquote>





	Tousaki/Touken

Sasaki woke up one morning to an empty bed. He didn't see Touka next to him, so he got up and walked around the house to see if she was still home. 

"Looks like she's at work." He said. 

He saw the note on the door saying that she would be coming home late. Sasaki sighed and got ready for work. As he went to work, some of his memories started to flow through his mind. He, especially remembered Touka. Throughout the whole day, Sasaki kept on thinking about those memories. Even though he couldn't remember himself, but he remembered the person who he cares most about. At the end of the day, Sasaki went over to :re to tell Touka the good news. He looked around the cafe, as far as he could go, and saw that she wasn't there. 

"You just missed her. She went home." Yomo informed him. 

"Oh, thank you." Sasaki uttered calmly. 

Sasaki then walked out of the building to go home to Touka. Touka sighed and walked through the silent night. She looked up and the sky and saw that it was a clear, starless night. She walked through the allies of the city she lived in, trying to find meat to eat. Touka hadn't eaten food in about a month and that wasn't really good for the time being. She put her hands on her stomach and clenched her shirt. She looked towards the distance of the ally and saw a familiar figure. The man walked up to her, with some food. 

"Here." Ayato said, handing her the food. 

"Why?" Touka asked. 

"Do you want food or not?" He asked. 

"Yes." She answered. "But why do you care giving me food? I thought you had other things to worry about, more important things." She stated. 

"I do. But I do want to check up on you every so often." He told her. 

"Oh, is my little baby brother caring for me." She teased. 

"No!" Ayato exclaimed. "I want to make sure you aren't doing anything stupid so I don't have to cover for you." He lied. 

"Okay. Have you eaten?" She asked. 

"No, but I can get more meat else where, since you already ate what I had with me." Ayato conveyed. 

"Oh, sorry." Touka apologized. 

"But are you okay? You never eat this much. You are not pregnant are you? You're just really, really hungry." He kept telling himself. He really did not want to be an uncle. 

Touka chocked on the food she was trying to sallow. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm definitely not pregnant." She exclaimed, diverting her eyes from her brother. 

"Okay." Ayato said in disbelief. He knew something was up, but he didn't have the energy to put up an argument. 

Ayato looked at her and then sighed. He turned around and went back to his base. Touka just watched him leave and decided to go get more meat. Sasaki sighed and finally got home. He didn't see her anywhere and it was worrying him. He picked up his phone and called her. Touka hear her phone ring and she answered. 

"Hey, Touka, where are you?" He asked in a concerned voice. 

"I'm at the store getting some snacks." She lied. "I'll be home in a few minuets, don't worry." She said. 

"Okay. Just hurry home." He added. 

"Alright," she started. "Damn, fuck it!" She yelled. 

Touka walked to the closest grocery store and picked out some of the snacks that Sasaki liked. She hurried home and made sure that she didn't stay out later than she could. She looked at Sasaki as she opened the door. Sasaki reached for her to give her a big hug. 

"I was so worried about you." He said sorrowfully. 

"I'm sorry." She said, hugging him back. "I have the snacks I said I was getting." She stated. 

"I don't care about the food, all I care about is that you are safe." He said. "Are you okay? Nothing has happened to you?" He panicked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, calmly. 

"Phew." Sasaki released with a sigh of relief. 

Touka broke away from Sasaki to go to the kitchen so she could put away the food she had in her hands. Sasaki smiled faintly and looked at Touka, radiantly. She turned back around and looked at Sasaki. 

"Why are you so happy?" She asked. 

"Oh nothing really. I remember some of my lost memories." He said, excitedly. 

"Oh really?" She asked sorrowful. 

"Yeah. I remembered you." He added with a cheerful smile. 

"Really now?" She asked with more of a sorrowful, hatred tone.

"Yeah. We were working in another coffee shop. I don't remember where, but we worked together and it was really fun. " The white haired male said, cheerfully. 

"That's great." Touka said with a sigh of relief. She walked up to him a kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you have retrieved some of your memories." She said happily. 

Sasaki smiled as hugged her. Touka put her hands on his chest, parallel to his shoulder and put head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as he put his hands on hips. Sasaki kissed the top of her head and hugged her some more. 

"That is all I remember." He said. 

Touka sighed and had a tearful look in her eye. She wanted him to remember her, but she didn't want him to feel more pain that he already has and she doesn't want to remember that she is a ghoul. It was already bad enough for the two being married, but knowing that she was a ghoul could screw up everything. Touka waited three long years to she him again, to be with him again. He was one she loved the most, and to see him leave again would only hurt so much more than what has already been done. She didn't want to lose more people. Touka yawned and broke away form Sasaki so she could go to bed. He soon followed her and changed into something more comfortable. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed. He laid on his left side and put his right hand on Touka's stomach. She put her hand on his and held onto it. She sighed and didn't know how to tell him. Sasaki woke up the next morning seeing that Touka was still asleep. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. While Sasaki was getting ready, Touka woke up and clenched her stomach. She needed to tell him. She walked out of her room to find him. She looked at him not knowing how to tell him. 

"Is everything alright?" Sasaki asked. He saw her left hand, the one with the wedding ring on her finger, on her stomach. 

"I have something really important to tell you." She started. "I have been thinking of very many ways to tell you, but I could never tell you how. I don't even know if you want one." She said anxiously. "But, I'm pregnant." She bluntly added. She looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes. 

"Sweetie, that's great." He said. He walked over to Touka and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be here to help take care of our child." The black haired male reassured her. 

Touka smiled and stood on her tip-toes so she could kiss him. "Thank you so much." She said. 

"I have to go now. I'll try to come home early and help you with whatever you need." He said. 

"Okay." She smiled. 

Sasaki walked out the door to head to work. Touka sighed as he left the building. Her emotions were all over the place. She is happy, sad, but most of all, confused. She wondered if the child was going to be a human or a ghoul. She was kind of hoping that the child would be a human so nothing could change. She paced herself thinking of the possibilities of what could happen if the child was half-ghoul. It doesn't matter as much if the child was a ghoul because of Sasaki, but it would cause a lot of trouble if the reason why the child was a ghoul because of Touka. She didn't even know if she wanted the child herself, but she knew she didn't want to give the child up. She had so many doubts. She then looked at the clock and quickly got ready for work. During the time she was working, she tried to keep her mind off the child, but it was failing since she was having morning sickness. 

"Are you okay?" One of the customers asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just morning sickness is all." She said. "Thank you for concern." She added, handing him his coffee. 

The customer smiled and ordered the rest of their food. Touka smiled and went to go give the order to Yomo. He looked at her with a troubled face. He sighed and hoping that she was alright. 

"You sure you are alright?" He asked, troubled. "Are you eating enough?" He added to his other question. 

"Yes, I'm fine and yes, I'm eating enough." The purple haired woman said. 

Touka took the food back to the customer and sighed. She knew that Yomo was just worrying about her. She also knew that he didn't fully approve of Sasaki being with her, knowing that he is with the CCG. Yomo could only hope that she wasn't going to be found out. He sighed again as she came back to the counter. 

"Go home. I have everything handled here." The light blonde said. 

"Are you sure?" She asked. 

"Yes I'm sure." He said. 

"Okay." Touka said in disbelief. 

Touka finished serving her tables that she had and clocked out. She went back home and opened the door. It was the middle of the afternoon, so she knew that Sasaki wasn't home just yet and might not be for another few hours or few days, depending on what mission he is on. Touka went to her room to change into something more comfortable. She laid on her bed and tried to get some sleep, but the thought of the child kept her awake. She sighed and laid on her back, looking to the ceiling. After a few moments, she felt a wretched pain in her stomach, it was like someone was stabbing or piercing something into her stomach. Touka curled up in a fetal position and clenched her stomach. The pain she was experiencing was getting to much for her. She started to let her ghoul side show more and more. Her sclera started to turn black while her iris started to turn red. She started to scream and cry from the pain. Sasaki arrived about a half hour later, only to hear the Touka's screaming. He rushed to his room to see that she was in pain. He saw his eyes and didn't care that she was a ghoul. He was shocked at first, but in the end, he didn't care in the long run. He took of his coat and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed to the side. He sat on his knees and hugged her. Touka sat on her knees as well and started to eat Sasaki's skin and meat. Once she took a chunk of his neck, she nestled her head in his chest. 

"I said I was never going to leave you." Sasaki whispered. "You and our child means more to me than you being a ghoul." He added. 

Touka had more tears come out o her eyes. She was happy to hear the words that he said fall out of his mouth. "But what happens if the CCG finds out? What then?" She asked in horror. She knew all the possibilities that could happen to her, and her child. 

"They won't. I promise that they won't ever find out." Sasaki said. "And even if they did, I will go down with you. You are my wife, and my family." He added. 

Sasaki put his thumb under her chin and his pointer finger on her chin. he then raised her head and smiled at her. "It'll be alright." He muttered. He pulled her face closer to his and gently kissed her lips. She smiled and wiped off the tears and was happy to be with him. He was the one she cared for the most, she cared for him so much. Months and months had passed and Touka's stomach got bigger from the child developing. Sasaki woke up in the morning and looked for Touka. He saw her attempting to make some food for him. He stood behind her to help her make the food. She turned her head and smiled at him. He turned off the stove and put the pan on another burner. Touka turned around to face Sasaki, stood on her tip-toes and tried to kiss his forehead. Sasaki chuckled a little. He then put his hands on her waist and kissed her stomach. 

"Sasaki, only a few more more months until the child is born." She said, tranquilly. "Only three more months." She added. 

"I'm just happy that you both are healthy." Sasaki said, picking up his head. 

Sasaki then took out a plate from the cubers and put the food on it. He took out a fork and started to eat the food that Touka made, even if it wasn't that great. He looked at his watch and quickly ate the rest of the food. 

"Well, I better get going." He said. He the pecked her cheek and started to walk out the door. "Don't push yourself, okay?" He added. 

"I won't, don't worry." She said. "Now, get going or you will be late." She added, drinking some coffee that she made. 

It wasn't a long time after that Touka left for work. She knew Yomo wouldn't like her coming into work, even if it was just to see that everything was going alright. She opened the door and walked over to the counter and sat down. She looked over to Yomo and smiled. 

"How are you holding up?" Yomo asked. 

"I'm fine. Sasaki has been helping out and being supportive." Touka said. 

"That's good. Are you eating enough?" He asked.

"Yes. Sasaki is trying his best not letting him eat too much meat." She said. "If I ever need any, he just let's me eat him." She whispered to him. 

Yomo just nodded at her. He knew for a while that Sasaki found out that Touka was a ghoul. He wish he could have changed their minds about everything, them talking outside of the cafe, them dating, and them getting married, even if they both knew that he was once Kaneki, but now is Sasaki. Yomo knew that neither one would leave each other. She smiled and knew what Yomo was getting about. After about three months, the child was about to come. Sasaki had rubbed Touka's stomach and smiled at her. She put his hand on his and gave a radiant vibe. 

"I'm so happy that we are going to have a child." She informed him. 

"Me too." He agreed. "Get some rest." He advised her. 

"Okay." The purple haired girl said. 

Sasaki turned off the lights while Touka slowly fell asleep. He couldn't fall asleep as easily. He sighed and kept rubbing her stomach. He was really worried that he wouldn't be able to be there for Touka when she was giving birth. Sasaki had went to sleep without realizing it. When the next morning came around, Sasaki woke up and got ready for work. He didn't want to wake up Touka, so he left her a note saying that he would be home later. Touka woke up and sat up on the bed. She scratched her head and didn't see Sasaki. She searched around the house not seeing anything but the note. Touka got dressed and went to the cafe. Yomo really didn't like it when she came into the store now. 

"Hello." She said. 

"Touka please go up stairs," he started, "it would make me feel more at ease if you up there, somewhere more comfortable." He told her right off the bat. 

"Okay." She said, heading upstairs and to his room. 

After an hour or so, Touka screamed from the pain of the child kicking. Yomo rushed to her aid. He saw that her water broke and that he had no time get her to the hospital or to call Sasaki, so he had to deliver the baby himself. Yomo had one of his co-workers call Sasaki, who arrived in the middle of her giving birth. It took about three hours for Touka to deliver their child. Once the child was out of the womb, Yomo wrapped him up in sheets to wash him before he handed him to his parents. Yomo came back and handed the infant to Sasaki. He held the child close, without hurting him. Touka laid on her side, facing Sasaki. 

"It's a boy." Yomo said. 

"What should we name him?" Touka asked.

"Hiroshi. Hiroshi Haise." Sasaki said as he cried. 

Touka smiled and agreed with the name. She was happy that her child is alive and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to post this up a couple of days ago, but it didn't happen and I forgot what I was going to put at the end notes. Oh well. Anyways, I wanted to write about what would happen if Sasaki and Touka had a child or something dealing with a child. This is the best I could come up with. Sorry my writing isn't the best and thank you for reading.


End file.
